Ore wa Kyuuketsuki no Ouji-sama?(I'm a Vampire Prince?)
by Chimamire Kyuuketsuki
Summary: A guy named Takamura Kyousuke lives in a simple boring life, but he enjoys it.His father was killed by a man and took him with him. Kyousuke doesn't remember about his other past memories,but his father's warning.Then he met Yamaguchi Haruto and he discovered something that he shouldn't have to know,that has a connection with his memory of his dad and his whole life turned around.
1. 1st Change: Changes on Sunday

Chapter 1

Having a boring life is what I'm used to. I don't wish to become popular nor would my life change. I want to do what I want without anyone ordering me around. I am Takamura, Kyousuke 2nd high student, a slacker, quiet, a man of a few words (what they call me), unsociable, (they say I'm) handsome, but unpopular. But I liked it that way. I only live with my Okaa-san coz my Otou-san has already passed away when I was five due to an accident. My Okaa-san doesn't care about me nor do I care about her. She just plays around with other men because HE was not around anymore. I'm apart timer as a waiter in a small café, because Okaa-san has her OWN JOB ( I don't like my job, but i have no choice ). In school, Maruyama High School, I don't attend classes nor do I interact with the students. I would only lie down at the rooftop to take a LONG nap because no one ever gets near the rooftop cause they heard a rumor that there were many people who died there and its soul lingers around there, so it's a perfect place to be alone coz the rumors were a lie (I was the one who made them) and after school I would just take somebody's notes and just return them the next day, but they don't even noticed that someone took them. I really don't want this life to change…yet why is the opposite of my life back then and other things that doesn't exist appears right in front of me? This is the beginning of how my life changed.

It was a Sunday morning. I was out to buy something for lunch since I don't know how to cook (maybe I'm just lazy) I liked it every Sunday because the streets are always quiet, except now. A guy with Blonde hair and dim lime eyes wearing expensive clothing was calling for something in the trees (he looks like the prince-type of guy on the loose just by looking at him) "Chi-chan! Please come down from there!" he shouted looking up the trees, then he noticed me staring at him (coz he's noisy). "Ano…Sumimasen? Can you help me please?" he asked, but I ignored him and was about to continue walking like I didn't saw nor heard anyone, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me near the tree. "Please! It's just for a moment." He begged. I slapped his hand with my hand he was holding "Don't jut pull someone you don't know BAKA!" I told him. The cat in the tree was staring at me with hearts in its eyes. "Ehehe…Gomenasai, but I need your help wi…!" but before he said the rest the cat from the tree jumped on me saying "MEEOOOW!3" and grabbed tightly. We were both shocked and I got scared. I tried to get the cat of off me, but it keeps hugging me tightly with hearts in its eyes. "Get this thing off me!" I shouted while trying to get the cat off. "I think Chi-chan likes you... But…why doesn't e like me? I envy you..." he said. "Well I don't like THIS thing (cat) and don't just stand there coz it doesn't like you and help me get THIS (the cat) off meee!" I shouted again, then I suddenly tripped on a small rock behind me and the cat jumped off. The guy caught me before I hit the ground. "Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked I stood up and stared at him and the cat beside him with an irritated expression. "Of course I'm not, OBAKA-SAN and his BAKA CAT!" I told them and they were socked especially the cat and it hid behind the guy. I hurriedly ran to where I should be going and what I was going to buy.

When I got home and ate lunch that I bought, I lied on my bed and remembered what my father told me before he died "Kyou? When the time that something happens to me comes, and are alone with Okaa-san, please stay away from bat like cats or stray cats. I can't tell you the reason except that it will change your life and you won't live normally anymore. Please do it for Otou-san's sake" he told me crying and those were the last of his words that I heard from him and the last time I saw him crying, then the incident occurred. They say that he was killed by an unknown man and took him with him. I taught about it that a person killed and took Otou-san and Otou-san was aware of this happening, so the "bat like cat or stray cat" he was talking about is a person. I kept my distance to all the people just to be sure I skipped my classes and do the same as what I've been doing now in school. But now with a lot of thinking, knowing that there's a meaning behind those words, the "bat like cats or stray cats" he was talking about is…. A vampire and its slave. But they don't even exist, so it's impossible that my thought is true. But what could it be? But THAT'S what fits in. Still I'm not sure. Now that I remembered, just then I saw that "Obaka-san and his Baka cat" I hope the word "cat" doesn't really mean cat in Otou-san's words. Then suddenly, I felt sleepy and passed out. I woke up and it was 11:00 pm. So I slept that long, huh? I went out to buy something for dinner. After I bought my dinner and left the store, I was heading home.

When I was near the playground, I seem to have flinched and smelled something so strong. Beside the fish like cave going behind it there was blood. I ignored it and continued to walk home, coz I might get into trouble and I don't want to eavesdrop on something I don't care about. I noticed that it's like I've been walking for too long and the streets looks like I've been there 6 times. I should have been home by 11:45, but it's already 11:58. So, I was going to eat my diner, sitting on a bench on the side of the inner streets and then the wind blew strong. I seemed to notice the smell of blood is mixed in the wind. I don't remember, I had a nose that can smell these kinds of things. I normally can't smell anything, but something a human can normally smell. Maybe it's normal that I can smell these things. It was already 12:00, and the moon is covered by a cloud. I seemed to hear someone uttered a word, but I can't seem to hear it clearly. I saw a person hidden in the dark at my far left. "... ….." he was saying something, but I can't seem to hear him (like I care about what he's saying). The man was getting closer to me uttering another word "mo… ..l. od" The cloud in front of the full moon move away and the light flash brightly on where the guy and I was. I was shocked with fear seeing the guy covered with blood "More… More blood." He uttered. I remembered about the rumors of a serial killer wandering around at night killing people and took the victims with them. I stood up and dropped my bentou on the ground "More… I want…more blood. Yours… I want your blood" he said with his eyes glowing with red color. Then he suddenly ran after me. "Give me your blood!" he said with his sharp fangs out. I turned around and ran as fast as I can. Why…What is he? My Blood? It can't be…THEY don't even exist. Don't they? But… why am I running? Then a dead end is in front of me. Now I'm really going to get killed. "You…Give me your blood!" he said, and then he was going to jump on me. I was shocked, my heart pounded once and my eye sight turned red. The guy was shocked with fear and it was like his bones were breaking. He was shouting endlessly like I didn't hear anything. The guy's chest bursts, blood was spilled and he turned into crystal ashes. My eye sight returned to normal and I didn't saw the guy anymore. What just happened? Just now… the guy was in front of me…now he just turned into crystal ashes and is blown by the wind. I looked at the roofs of the house beside me if someone is around, but no one is. I looked behind me and the dead end is not there anymore, instead my house is right there. Maybe I'm hallucinating because of the cold wind.

I went in my house and entered the bathroom. I was going to put my left hand on my hair, but I saw blood on it. I looked in the mirror and blood was also on my face and clothes. I again looked at my left hand and my heart pounded again once. My chest and head seems to hurt badly that I sat down shouting "Aaaaahhhhh! Auurrghh!" My chest felt so hurt and it's like there's something tearing me apart from the inside. I went up in my room and lied down on my bed. "Aaaaaaaahh!Aauuurggh!" My chest still felt hurt and I kept on holding and pulling the cover of my bed. Why is this happening? Other than that… What is happening to me? My heart pounded non-stop, while it hurts. Memories of my father's death appeared and shuffled in my mind then I remembered a little memory of my past before Otou-san told me something. I was walking at the streets alone in the afternoon; I met a boy older than me, staring at something on top of a light post. I talked to him about some stuff and he also talked to me "One of the night's the …. moon is the …. night of all. Coz all …. things appear like the … color." he told me. "… color? Why is the … ….. str….?" I asked. He told me something and I was unemotionally curious. My memories of that time were very blurry and fuzzy. I couldn't remember some of the words he told me and what I asked him (like I really want to remember). I hope this "hurtful pain" disappears or is this "hurtful pain" a scarred memory I SHOULD be remembering.

=End of Chapter 1=

Authors Note:Sorry! if this is not VK but I just want  
to put my own chracters and story to the test...  
Hope you all liked it and the next chapter will  
come out soon.

I was also trying to draw the characters in this story  
but I don't know if it looks okay...


	2. 2nd Change: Meeting the clue

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes, it was already morning. I didn't notice that I fell asleep. Maybe that….what happened last night was just a nightmare (but I don't even get any nor even dreams). I noticed that my bed has blood stains also my clothes. "So it really did happen, that time…" Then I remembered about what happened last night also when my chest hurts. I took a warm shower and changed into my uniform. "I didn't get to eat diner last night, huh? But… I don't feel hungry right now." I told myself. I went to the convenient store to buy my bentou for lunch to eat at school (at the rooftop of it of course). After that I headed there early, so students won't see me going up at the rooftop. When I got there without being seen, well… I will sleep of course.

A blurry scattered memory of my father that got into an accident and I heard and saw a drop of blood dropped on a still stream of blood. "Kyou… you seem well…." A voice of my father echoed in my mind. "You… are not ready to be like me Kyou… so, you will have to wait…" then I felt a big hand like my father's brushed on my hair "Outo-san..." I awakened from my sleep and the feeling of that hand disappeared. I sat down and grabbed my phone in my pocket and saw that it was already lunch break. Then I heard the door closed and looked behind me. I saw a blonde guy with dim lime eyes looking shocked in seeing me and he seems to be a new student, coz he doesn't seem to have heard the rumor I made, still I'm not sure. I seemed to have smelled a little fragrance of blood in the air, unlike before he was here. "You…You're from yesterday…." He said silently, but I want to pretend I didn't hear him, coz he's a stranger to me (also I didn't remember that I met him yesterday and I don't like his bravery of not listening to those rumors). "Since you're here…I think I need to do something about you…" I ran towards him and was about to punch him, but he dodged it and I slide behind him. I picked a short, pointy metal from the floor and attacked again from behind as fast as I could. He was too late to dodge and the metal was pointed at his forehead. He was sitting on the floor and very shocked like he just loosed all his pride. "(This guy…Takamura Kyousuke IS like me!)" I seemed to have heard a voice that came from his mind "You…are an irritating pest." He glared up at me, irritated and stood "What did you just say?! You have no right to call me that, mortal!" Mortal? A feeling went to me and I scratched the pointy metal on his left arm. He was a bit shocked and he held his wound. I stared down at his wounded arm and saw a bit of change "I was right…." I said. Then the wound completely disappeared from his arm. "Tssk…So what that you found out what I really am? I can kill you easily just by sucking your blood dry!" while he was removing his had from the recovered wound. I leaned at his face without showing emotions "You're not even faster than me… O-BA-KA-SAN.". He was shocked and silence came. "You…you ARE the guy from yesterday!" I a few seconds we kept quiet. "What are you talking about? Who was from yesterday?" The wind flew at us a little while we were again quiet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'! AND 'WHO WAS FROM YESRTERDAY?'! YOU REMEMER DON'T YOU?! YOU REMEMBERED WHAT YOU CALLED ME JUST THEN!" "Oh, that word? It just suited you, but I don't remember meeting you at all…" "ARE YOU HAVING SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!? OR YOU…!" A flying shadow crashed at me and I got my head bumped at the floor and it hurts like hell. At the time I looked at it…It was a white kitten with hearts in its eyes staring at me "NYAOEW 3". "Now this thing is what I remembered clearly…" "But you didn't even remembered me?!" I stood up and looked for something around the roof. The cat and the guy were staring at where I was going. "Hey! What are you looking for?" I finally found it and showed it to him but he didn't liked what he saw. "HEY, DON'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!" He shouted so loudly that my ears almost bled and the bell rang.

The guy was tied up with the rope I found and the cat was just sitting beside him staring at me while I was standing in front of them. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA TYING ME UP LIKE THIS?!" he was really irritated and angry (Of course who wouldn't be angry being tied up). "Since you're a stupid immortal being… You should know about the incident 13 years ago, right?" "Yeah I do. A low ranked vampire tried to kill one of the Ketsueki Chen the 'Blood Chains'." "Blood Chains?" "They are a group of pureblooded vampire known as 'purebloods', who has the abilities of using blood into silver chains that kills even the strongest of vampires. But they say it depends on how powerful they are ad how they handle them. That low life thinks he can go against a monster like them." He was very irritated while telling me about the low ranked vampire and I was just listening to him attentively and the stupid cat was behaving. "Do you know the name of that guy who is with the 'Blood Chains'?" "Hmmm…I think his name was…Hey, why do you want to know anyway?!" "Was he called Takamura Tsuyoshi?" He was shocked and the cat suddenly got surprised. "Then if you knew who he was, why do you—" "Tell me where I can find him." "Hey, were you listening about what I said earlier? They can kill—" "I need to meet him immediately." "Are you out of your mind?! And what's the big deal about meeting him anyway?!" "He… hasn't told me his 'good' reason for pretending to be dead." I was staring down on him and he was staring at my eyes. "Who are you to him? It's possible that you can be his son coz you have the same surname. So, who are you?" We stared at each other for a few seconds while the wind flew softly at us. "Takamura Kyousuke. I still don't know if I'm a 'pure' vampire or half human and immortal. You choose who you think I am…but in truth I'm not below your rank and I need you to take me to him." His stare became blank and hard to read but his mind is always heard "(This guy… he seemed to remind me of him…)" He then suddenly grinned and looked at me. "Well, I haven't introduced myself haven't I? I'm Yamaguchi Haruto. It's very unpleasant to have met you, Takamura Kyousuke-kun." "And I'm very lucky to freely use an animal like you." "By the way, COULD YOU UNTIE THIS ROPE ALREADY SINCE YOUR DONE TORTURING ME?!" "Oh, I didn't notice you were tied up." "HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TIED ME UP!" "Too noisy…" "NYAANN 3!" This guy is the only clue to where I can find that old man, and I could find the pieces of those scattered memories.

"Oh, I just remembered. Chi-chan is not a cat. She's… a fox actually." "This thing is a fox? But it doesn't look like it and it sounded like a cat." "I don't know why she's making cat sounds. She's just like that when I found her." "Maybe you're the one who's mistaking this for a fox." "No really she is…Blah blah blah blah…." "Too noisy."

[The word "blah" means Haruto is explaining of how he knew that Chi-chan is a fox]

= End of Chapter 2 =

Author:

Gomenasai minna! I'm just a really busy body that I just finished it this night….  
*yawn* I'm really sleepy now. I hope you all liked this chapter pls. review this.  
I will take any opinions, and comments about this chapter.  
*yawn* time to sleep now. Look forward to the next chapter if I ever got the time.

Thank you for reading this, Arigatou! 3


	3. 3rd Change part1: First Annoying Meeting

Author's Note:

[This is the chapter in 1 and 2 of Haruto telling his story of how he met Kyousuke.  
Please remember that the word "I" is Haruto not Kyousuke. It's gonna be like a Prologue of Haruto.  
Please remember that and in this chapter there are repeated scenes only with Haruto's thoughts, so  
be sure to read it…. Arigatou for reading the note and ENJOY!]

Extra Chapter part 1: First Annoying Meeting

Two days ago, it was a very pleasant day. I was sitting on my elegant single couch with the big open glass window at my side, flipping through books while the sun rays gently shined on me. The room was dark and only the sun gave light to me. The sun gently shined a little more and I stopped flipping the book and slowly turned my head to the shining sun. "Such gentle looking suns shine… If only I can remember how gentle and pleasant it felt…" I am Yamaguchi Haruto, a Noble vampire. I am rich, well-mannered (kid of), disciplined (maybe), loyal, a gentleman and quite prince looking. I have been living with my parents and I'm their only son. To be honest, I was lonely ever since I was a young. My loneliness disappeared back when I had met my 'own' master. He was a really kind master and I sometimes obey him in some situations, but he hasn't told me his name nor do I know about is family. All I know, that he is born a Pureblood and a one of a kind individual. A month passed and my master disappeared without a word of farewell. I was waited for him for many years to come back when he remembers about his slave. Well, this chapter has not ended yet: so this is how I met Takamura Kyousuke.

While I stared at the sun, I turned to my other side, hearing the door creak. My pet fox Chiyo, who I called Chi-chan, entered followed by my father's servant. Chi-chan jumped to my lap and the servant went in front of me and bowed. "My apologies for disturbing young master, but I have something to inform regarding to where you are transferring." He said. "Well, I haven't been disturbed that much and this is an important matter. So, please continue." He lifted his head and gave me a paper about the school. "Young master has been transferred to Maruyama High School. All of the preparations have been taken care of and the young master will be attending tomorrow. And…the head master wants you, to 'clean up' the place inside and out also near it." I glared at him right after he spoke ad he quickly bowed. "My apologies to speak rudely to the young master. Do punish me for my rudeness." He said. I took off the glare and laughed a little. "No, no… its okay I was just surprised, that's all. Please raise your head and do continue." Seems like, father wants me to do some cleaning, huh? He just let me do all the dirty work as always whenever I'm transferring. My father's servant again apologized and raised his head as I have told him to. "The head master had made me look into that place and I found out there were rumors about, students who go up to the rooftop will be cursed and disappear. It was also the same rumor and the same place from the previous school years of that high school and in other schools from the previous years. The identity of the person is the only change. But students believed it." he said, then I laughed at the information about the rumor of the school (but it was funny). "Such a simple rumor that only kids would believe. I didn't expect even HIGH SCHOOL students would fall for that kiddy of a rumor." He cleared his throat and explained. "Well, that rumor was believed, because of a student, Takamura Kyousuke, disappearance every first day of class, but the teachers have been receiving assignments, exam papers, and other papers under that student's name." I tried to rub Chi-chan's head, but she avoided and jumped down the floor and lied down with her tail in front of her. "Takamura… Kyousuke…? Is he not Takamura-sama's, a pureblood of the Blood Chains his father?" I asked very curiously. "I don't believe that Takamura-sama had any child in his hands nor did he introduce them." He answered very curiously. I stood up and headed to the door. "Well, that's enough information, isn't it? I'll be gone for a bit. Come Chi-chan." Chi-chan went with me and the servant bowed and we went out the door.  
Outside the streets Chi-chan was on my left shoulder sitting while I was walking. "I wander if my master is doing all right. Hope that he's not lonely, like how I am right now." I told Chi-chan. Then Chi-chan just said "Meeoow!" and she jumped off my shoulder and ran towards the tree. "Chi-chan?!" then I sensed a vampire that is running heading toward me and I dodge. The vampire was a low ranked and has no control of himself and is hungry. "Blood… I need blood…" he said. "Never will you low life drink my blood. I am owned by someone else, Trash." I dashed towards him and immediately cut some of his skin. He was able to dodge a little and he ran away. I sighed and I was going to leave, but then I remembered about Chi-chan. I quickly ran towards the tree Chi-chan went to and saw up there. "Chi-chan, thank goodness I found you. Come on, you can get down now!" I shouted, but she just ignored me and licked her paw. "Chi-chan! Please come down from there." then I noticed a guy with snow-looking white hair and pale dark blue eyes staring at me. I had an idea, so I went near him. "Ano…Sumimasen? Can you help me please?" I asked, but he ignored me and was about to continue walking like he didn't saw nor heard anyone, I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him near the tree. "Please! It's just for a moment." I begged. He slapped my hand with his hand I was holding "Don't jut pull someone you don't know BAKA!" he told me. "Ehehe…Gomenasai, but I need your help wi…!" but before I said the rest, Chi-chan jumped from the tree on the guy saying "MEEOOOW! 3" and grabbed tightly. We were both shocked and the guy seemed got scared. He tried to get Chi-cha off him, but it keeps hugging him tightly with hearts in its eyes. "Get this thing off me!" He shouted while trying to get her off. "I think Chi-chan likes you... But…why doesn't she like me? I envy you..." I said. Chi-chan always sticks to my missing master right when I first met him. "Well I don't like THIS thing (cat) and don't just stand there coz it doesn't like you and help me get THIS (the cat) off meee!" The shouted again, then he suddenly tripped on a small rock behind him and Chi-chan jumped off. I quickly rushed and caught him before he hit the ground. "Daijoubu desu ka?" I asked. He stood up and stared at me and Chi-chan beside me with an irritated expression. "Of course I'm not, OBAKA-SAN and his BAKA CAT!" He told us and we were shocked especially Chi-chan and she hid behind me. He hurriedly ran away from us ad disappeared. I helped him from hitting the ground ad he gives me a insulting phrase! Who does he think he is?! But then I remembered when I caught him and he seemed to resemble my master who left years ago. Soft snow-looking white hair and dashing pale dark blue eyes. But HE couldn't be my master… he would immediately recognize me and Chi-chan and he wouldn't hate Chi-chan either...And most of all my master wouldn't give an insulting phrase after he's saved!(Well, he sometimes do that, but it comes after a laugh). Me and Chi-chan left the streets and took a little walk somewhere.

As we were walking, I noticed that we were in the inner streets the moon was covered by the clouds then I smelled a little blood in the air. I followed the smell, but the streets looked all the same. Then, right when the moon appeared, I smelled a very familiar blood scent. This smell could it be? I hurriedly jumped at the roof and took a closer look, but there were no sign of anyone and the familiar scent disappeared. I don't have any clue where my master is and when he will come back. I don't even know if he's dead or alive (I don't know what sort of word for 'alive' to use, coz he was born a vampire so he's living… I don't know really). I jumped off the roof and went home. I wonder if he's coming back, or maybe he'll never come back. Then… What do I do? When my master's passed away then I have no right to exist, just as I promised him. But as long as I have smelled his scent and he's truly there, I will keep living… until he's gone.

= End of part one =

Author:

I repeat that this is a chapter where Haruto meets Kyousuke and Haruto is the one telling the story  
and in part two is when Haruto transfers to Maruyama Highschool and meets Kyousuke, but that will  
be posted soon so look forward to it. Thanks for reading this!  
I accept any opinions to make my next chapters better. ^_^


	4. 3rd Change part2:Who Resembled My Master

**Author's note:**

[ GOMENASAI! Seemed like someone was able to access my account and played a prank at me. Please don't believe it of course I exist. I don't know if that "exist" he/she meant was… Ah! Please just ignore it.  
I was busy but I was able to type write this *sigh* so tired from work and school is coming I'll get more busy when that time comes. Going to get packed up with work and studies.  
Now, here in part two the one who is speaking is Haruto please remember! Well, ENJOY READING! 3 ]

**Chapter 2: Extra**

**[ Part 2 ]**

In very peaceful and warm grassy field with a big tree in the middle of a forest, I was still a kid and was lying under a big shady tree. The wind blew softly and gently in the field while I enjoyed it.

Then out of nowhere, a kid came walking closer to me. I sat up and looked up to him. He's a little shorter than me and he has soft snow-looking white hair and dashing pale dark blue eyes.

"You… Are you… lonely?" he said with an unemotional face, while the wind blew softly in the field.

I stared at the guy with a curious expression and he seemed to be just like a pureblood. He looks like he hasn't drunk much blood, because of his paler white looking skin.

"Do you want to stay by my side and serve me or be left alone in this cruel world without the care of anyone?"  
His words, drew me closer that set me free from the chains strangling me with emptiness and darkness, in replacement he gave me the chains that had the strength to protect the person I cared and loved for the first time.

Few days passed, I again waited under that tree for my dearest person. Just being surprised seeing he again came to that field wearing a happy expression made me feel lighter. All my troubles and my empty mind were filled with joy and memories with him. One day, we surprisingly found a fury silver-white fox that looked like a cat meowing from above the tree we were sitting under. It fell off and landed on the book we were reading.

"Neko? How did it get here?" he said with a surprised expression.

We named her Chi-chan short for Chiyo and we spend the time playing there always, but then the night of the red full moon we were going to meet, he didn't came. Chi-chan and I waited and waited and tried to find him in the forest if he got lost there. We were not able to find him. We both waited for days and weeks yet he didn't come.

I woken from my sleep and realized I dreamt of those times again and never did I never dreamt of them. These were my precious memories together with him. I was not able to ask his name nor from what family he was because of my excite ness. Maybe it's also because he tried avoiding me asking him those things, even though I told him everything I am.

It's the day when I'm transferring to Maruyama High School and I'm going to do my job. When I arrived it's not a surprise that girls come watching from the windows and screaming "Kyaa!" just seeing me, well I AM handsomely famous. I was sent to Class 2-A and I think I have my first vampire to hunt.

A rumor that was known in this school about the rooftop. Well, I came for that in the first place. When I was secretly coming up to the rooftop, I smelled some kind of scent of someone but I couldn't tell if he's a vampire or a human. I opened the door and wind blew strongly and I was surprised seeing a guy with snow-looking white hair lying under the sun-covered cloud, he was the one I met yesterday.

He sat up and you know, see them in chapter 1 if you don't remember.  
This guy Takamura Kyousuke really resembled my master and he seemed to be finding something out and he seemed to have a connection with the Pureblood Takamura Tsuyoshi. He's saying he's like me but he doesn't show any sign of a vampire but his speed is something. But if I want to find out the truth about my masters disappearance and about this guy's background, I have to lead him to our world.

** =End of Chapter 2: Extra Part 2=**

**Author's Note**:

[Well that's how it is Minna-san and please remember that Haruto is the one who's talking here. It's short I know I didn't put the meeting of the two at the roof. And please do ignore that message. I have already deleted it but I do not know if someone might hack my account again.  
*sigh* Better change my password, or else more of those will come.

Please do review me to criticize or liking of this fiction. As you all noticed I changed my formatting, maybe it's easy to read it now. Do wait for the next chapter. Will be busy when June comes. Arigatou for reading!]


End file.
